


pressure

by arsonenthusiast



Series: that's just real1ty, yeah, don't l1e to me [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Anxiety, Captain Cuttlefish isn’t here because the story works better that way., Gen, Lost Memories, Sort Of, all that good shit, nonbinary!Dedf1sh (mentioned), pearlina is canon in this series but that's not important right now, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsonenthusiast/pseuds/arsonenthusiast
Summary: I can't handle these pressuresAll I can say is, this stress hurtsThings are supposed to get betterI just need to put myself first





	pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Eight's side of the story.

You wake up, and you don't know where you are, or how you got there. You blink, search your memory, and find the situation to be more dire than you previously thought - you don't know who you are, either.

You look around. You're alone.

Well, that's to be expected.

You wander aimlessly, happen upon a gun. You fight your way through the few enemies blocking your way with ease. Eventually, you make your way to a sort of central station platform, with a lone telephone in the middle of it.

It offers you a chance at the promised land. Knowing nothing about your current situation and seeing this as the only way to make any progress in escaping wherever this is, you accept.

You do some test stations. Nothing too hard, so far.

This feels wrong.

You sit on the train, staring out the window, pondering, when suddenly something falls out of the storage compartment above and lands on your head. It appears to be some sort of two-way radio? You stare at it in confusion, wondering how it got there, when suddenly it blares to life, a very loud voice coming from it. You jump back in surprise, before hesitantly picking it up.

After some confused yelling on the other end, the two girls on the radio get themselves sorted out, and introduce themselves as Pearl and Marina of a band called Off the Hook, which is apparently very popular in the surface world. They give you the moniker of Agent 8 after finding out that you can't remember your name. You shrug and accept it - you're sure there are worse things to be called.

Once they disconnect, you feel...odd. You wish they would come back.

You do some more tests, and something about the music sounds familiar to you, but you can't place it.

You wonder why that could be... 

<strike>There is another octoling, the only one you consider a friend. You do as much as you can together. They have a talent for music, which interests DJ Octavio quite a bit. They receive an almost worrying amount of attention from him. You don't care. You love them anyway.</strike>

<strike>Perhaps a bit too much.</strike>

You shake off the thought and keep on going. You complete test, after test, after test, until Pearl tells you that you should take a break.

You can't, you tell her. You need to escape as quickly as possible. 

She asks why. You can't tell her.

<strike>You need to make sure they're okay. You have to know that Octavio didn't do anything to them.</strike>

She leaves. You do more tests.

Marina tries next.

She tells you that you're going to get yourself splatted too many times if you continue on like this, without food or rest.

You begrudgingly admit that she's right. You eat some of the strange, somewhat unappetizing food that is served on the train, and then curl up in one of the seats to try to get some sleep.

<strike>You'd found something really interesting in Octo Canyon, and you want to show them. You're so excited, you practically drag them there. And then that damn Inkling shows up out of nowhere. Agent 3.</strike>

<strike>You tell them to run, then hold the Inkling off long enough for them to escape, or so you think.</strike>

<strike>You run, and but they're not back at Cephalon HQ. You return to Octo Valley to look for them, and discover a newly-crumbled hole in the ground. You can't see the bottom.</strike>

<strike>Did they fall?</strike>

<strike>Did you doom them?</strike>

Your eyes snap open. You're breathing hard. You don't know whether that was a nonsensical dream or a memory.

Who are they?

And where did they go?

You ponder this mysterious Octoling as you work through more tests, despite the protests of Pearl and Marina.

You need to get the tests done. You need to find out what happened to your friend.

Girl Power Station arrives, and you're splatted 10 times in a row before you agree to take a rest for a bit.

Pearl shouts at you. Stop being an idiot, care a little bit more about yourself?

Why?

You're not more important than they are.

Especially since it was your fault that they were hurt.

You need to make sure they're okay. You need to. You need to.

You have to.

You won't be able to live with yourself if you don't.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how long this series is gonna go on for but I'm pretty happy with it so far.


End file.
